


Home Is Where You Are

by otpcutie



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, Fluff, Includes Fanart, M/M, Marriage, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Draco and Harry miss each other while Draco’s away, so he comes home early to surprise his husband.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848991
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Discord Drabble/Drawble Challenge, August. Prompt: 'return' with a restriction of 248 words and a collage.
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> The accompanying ⭐️[artwork (drawble)](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/627058442501292032/home-is-where-you-are)⭐️ I made for this fic is posted to my tumblr. 

Harry distractedly touched his wedding ring in a sort of caress. A warm rush of affection spread throughout his body and his heart tripped all over itself when he realised. It was grounding, a reminder of the life he’d made for himself. 

The life he shared with his husband, Draco. In their home—not a house but a _home_ —that they’d filled with memories. Photos decorated the walls, cherished possessions surrounding them and furniture they’d chosen together, creating a cozy atmosphere. 

Harry sat in bed with a movie playing in the background, he missed his partner and it was soothing. It didn’t compare to his husband's voice or his embrace but his options were limited, Draco had been away. 

Draco planned to surprise Harry, getting home early. He played with his own ring—they shared the habit—in the car, out of giddy excitement and relief. 

“Sweetheart, I’m home.” Draco brushed his fingers through that messy hair after finding him asleep in their bed, kissing his forehead when he didn’t rouse.

Draco undressed and climbed in, noticing Harry was wearing one of his shirts. He knew it was because he found his scent comforting—his heart clenched and fluttered simultaneously. He felt the same way about Harry’s. 

Draco spooned him, content now his love was secure in his arms and whispered, “I missed you too.” Harry snored in response, he even missed that sound.

Still asleep Harry turned and snuggled into his chest, like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sm for reading, I had a lot of fun with this prompt! Especially the drawble🥰
> 
> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
